The Castle Chronicles
by Sammi Somara
Summary: The insane adventures of the GS crew while living in Weyard Castle!!! Finally! The end of Book 1! Now onto Book 2: Under Siege!!! Chapter 4 up!
1. Book 1: Starrg And Marrg: 1,2,and 3

The Castle Chronicles  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun. I don't own the company that makes Imaginext castle thingiemabobs either...  
  
Well, ever since I got an Imaginext astle, I made little dolls that looked like the GS characters(and one that looked like me, of course!), and the adventures begun! (don't laugh-It's not just for little kids!) And now, here are their adventures! Since the chapters are so short, I'm posting three every chapter. Now for the first book: Starrg and Marrg!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Book 1: Starrg and Marrg  
  
Chapter 1: The Kidnapping  
  
It was just a plain old ordinary day at Weyard Castle: Birds were singing, the sun was shining, Isaac and Sir Robert were swordfighting, and Sammi was extremely bored.  
  
"I'm bored," whined Sammi, "There's nothing to do around here."  
  
"Shut UP," moaned Ivan, "You're giving me a HUGE headache!"  
  
"Who cares about your stupid headache?" replied Sammi, staring up at the sky.  
  
Mia walked up to them, grinning. "If you're bored again, Sammi, just look down at the training grounds!"  
  
Sammi leaned out the edge of the castle, looking at the training grounds, where Isaac and Sir Robert were swordfighting. Isaac emerged victorious.  
  
"Ha!" laughed Sir Isaac, "Beat you again, Sir Trip-Over-Your-Own-Feet! You are SO bad at   
  
this!"  
  
A sound was heard in the distance. It got louder and louder. It sounded like someone was yelling, "Starrg! Marrg! Starrg! Marrg!" Two bewitched suits of armor, circling around each other, flew toward the castle. They then swooped down and grabbed Ivan.  
  
"IVAN!" Sammi yelled, running after the suits of armor. She jumped on to one of them, hanging on for dear life, and they quickly flew out of sight, taking Ivan and Sammi with them.  
  
"This is terrible!" said King Garet the 3rd, "They took Ivan AND Sammi!"  
  
"Yeah," added Isaac, "And I don't wanna be around whem Hama finds out about this!"  
  
"When I find out about what?" asked Hama coolly.  
  
"Oh, Hama, it's you!" said Isaac with a nervous laugh. Sheba and Mia exchanged frightened glances.  
  
"Well," said Hama, tapping her foot impatiently, "What is it?"  
  
"Ummmm...," said King Garet, "Ivan was...uh...kidnapped."  
  
"WHAT!?" said Hama in surprise, "You mean my poor little brother has been taken away!?"  
  
Isaac nodded his head nervously.  
  
"All right!" yelled Hama, and with that she went off to the Great Hall to celebrate.  
  
Meanwhile, in Starrg and Marrg's castle........  
  
Chapter 2: "I don't understand..."  
  
Sammi and Ivan sat on the cold, wet floor of the dungeon in Starrg and Marrg's castle.  
  
"I still don't get it," said Ivan, shaking his head, "I don't understand..."  
  
"There's really not that much to understand, Ivan," replied Sammi, "You get captured by insane suits of armor. I follow. I get stuck here just like you. It's THAT SIMPLE."  
  
"No, I mean, what do they want me for?" said Ivan, waving his arms around, "What are they gonna do to me!? What is their evil plot?"  
  
"Come ON, Ivan, lighten up!" said Sammi, leaning back against the dungeon wall, " We're not even sure if these guys HAVE an evil plot! Just RELAX!"  
  
"Well, I think..." he started. A snoring sound was heard. Sammi had fallen asleep.  
  
Chapter 3: The Meeting of the Weyardians  
  
King Garet banged his fist on the table, causing it to break (A/N: the table, not King Garet's fist.) "All right," he said, "This meeting is officially in session!"  
  
"We GOTTA rescue Ivan!" yelled Sheba.  
  
"And Sammi," added Isaac.  
  
"Yes, you two, I think we have already established that fact." said King Garet calmly.  
  
"So, what should we do?" wondered Jenna.  
  
"I know!" shrieked Mia, "Let's form a rescue party!"  
  
"How are we supposed to do THAT!?" asked Isaac.  
  
"I dunno," replied Mia, shrugging her shoulders, "Ask King Garet."  
  
"But YOU'RE the one who came up with the idea!" whined King Garet.  
  
"So?" said Mia with a clueless look on her face.  
  
"This is getting nowhere...." muttered Felix under his breath.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
How did you like it? And this isn't the end of Book 1. Not yet. BTW, the other books, in order, will be Under Siege, Kat Comes In, Lost in the Woods, In The Moat, The Strange Traveler, The Return of Starrg and Marrg, Clumsy Poison, The Sword In The...Tree?, Bored, Target Practice, King Garet Returns, and War. And Piers is coming into this in a later book. Book 4, to be exact. Don't woory...I'll hurry! As always, plz review! 


	2. Book 1: Starrg And Marrg: More of the Ev...

The Castle Chronicles!!!  
  
Disclaiemr: I do not own Golden Sun.   
  
Fast Fact: I've been planning to get this fic up since X-mas. It's taken me till August to finally get my lazy rear in gear and post it (the story, not this chappie)  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Lightningfencer00fuzz-It's not s'posed to be funny. This is a normal fic...Well, almost. I guess there's still room for insaneness.   
  
Kyarorain-Yes, Ivan's been kidnapped. Isn't it sad? I'm goin' as fast as I can! (A/N: I've got it written up to Book 3 on paper. Now to type it!)  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4: More of the Evil Starrg and Marrg  
  
Starrg opened the door to the dungeon.  
  
"Are you letting us out?" asked Sammi hopefully.  
  
"You wish," said Marrg, grabbing Ivan, "Come on, Starrg. Let's take this kid to the Torture room."  
  
"Let me GO!" yelled Ivan, "I'll cast Spark Plasma if you don't!"  
  
"Sorry to dissappoint you, kid," laughed Starrg, closing the dungeon door, "But our armor's Psynergy-proof!"  
  
"If you hurt him," growled Sammi, ramming herself against the dungeon door, "I'm gonna show you living heck!"  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared," said Marrg sarcastically.  
  
Chapter 5: Let's Get Going  
  
"Okay," said King Garet, "It's decided. Felix, Sheba, and Mia will go to Starrg and Marrg's castle to rescue Ivan and Sammi!"  
  
"Alright, we'll need food, water, and supplies to make it there!" said Mia cheerfully.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" squealed Sheba, "This is gonna be like Survivor, only funner!"  
  
"Well, SOMEONE has a positive attitude," muttered Felix, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Come on, everyone!" yelled Mia, running out the door, "We're off to save Ivan and Sammi!"  
  
Chapter 6: Super Karate Powers  
  
An hour later, Starrg and Marrg opened the dungeon door once more (A/N: I'm a poet, and I didn't know it!). Marrg threw Ivan into the dungeon so hard that he slammed into the wall. Then Starrg closed the dungeon door before Sammi could use her super karate powers on them. She ended up using her super karate powers on the dungeon door, resulting in one of her feet getting stuck through the bars.  
  
"When I get outta here," Sammi fumed, "You're really gonna get it. Nobody hurts my best friend and lives to tell about it, NOBODY!!!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
*gasp* Yet another cliffhanger! Oh, and this book may be serious, but that's because it's introducing the main bad guys. The next book will be more light-hearted, because it will be introducing some very funny bad guys called...Well, I won't spoil the surprise for you.  
  
Ivan: Why do I always get tortured?  
  
If you don't like it, Ivan, go complain to Starrg and Marrg.   
  
Starrg and Marrg: Review or be kidnapped!  
  
HEY! You're not s'posed to be scaring the readers into reviewing! Plz excuse me while I go lock Starrg and Marrg up 'till the next chapter.  
  
Ivan: As always, plz review! ^____________^  
  
Piers: Yes, reviews would be appreciated! ^_^  
  
Ivan: HEY!!! You're not s'posed to come into this story 'till Book Four!  
  
Piers: Oh, yeah! Oopsies.  
  
Ivan: Better get outta here before Sammi sees you, or you're dead.  
  
Piers: Right! *runs off* 


	3. Book 1: Starrg and Marrg: On The Road Ag...

The Castle Chronicles  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.   
  
To the reviewers-  
  
Kyarorain-They're goin' as fast as they can, and if you really wanna know, Picard (who isn't coming into the story until Book 4) is wandering around in the woods somewhere, where our heroes will find him sooner or later...  
  
Now on with the fic!!!   
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 7: On the Road Again  
  
After a few hours of walking, Sheba's enthusiasm faded. "I'm hot," she whined, "And tired and dirty and sweaty too!"  
  
"Welcome to the club," moaned Mia, "We're all like that right now..."  
  
"Why do I have to go with ya'll anyways?" asked Felix.  
  
" 'Cause Jenna chickened out," replied Mia, "Now stop complaining and start walking!"  
  
"I'm hungry..." moaned Sheba.  
  
"There should be a town up ahead," said Mia, "Now shut up!"  
  
Chapter 8: Giving Them A Hard Time   
  
Deep in the dungeon of Starrg and Marrg's castle, Sammi, having freed her foot from the prison door, was sitting in a corner, crying her eyes out. Ivan was still unconscious.  
  
"Shut up, lady," yelled Starrg, who was keeping watch there, "You're giving me a headache!"  
  
Upon hearing the news that Starrg found noise unpleasant, Sammi looked straight at him and screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Starrg, running out of the room. Sammi smiled, knowing that she was making life miserable for Starrg and Marrg. And once she got out, she thought to herself with an evil grin, she would make their lives even MORE miserable.  
  
Chapter 8: Rest Stop in Yallam  
  
In the Yallam Inn, Felix was stuffing his face, and Mia and Sheba were sitting on the beds planning their valiant rescue of Ivan and Sammi.  
  
"This is the most delicious food I've ever tasted!" exclaimed Felix, "Mia! Sheba! Come and try some!"  
  
"No thanks," said Mia, "You see, unlike SOME people, we are actually working!"  
  
"Yeah," agreed Sheba.  
  
"Is that an insult?" asked Felix.  
  
"No, it's not," said Mia sarcastically, while Sheba rolled her eyes as if she were saying 'Gosh, boys are such idiots!'.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
How did you like it? And BTW, just in case any boys are reading this, Sheba just means the GS guys. Just don't want any misunderstandings that might lead to nasty reviews, that's all. Well, hope you enjoyed it, and as always, plz review! 


	4. Book 1: Starrg and Marrg: The Idiots Kno...

The Castle Chronicles  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Kyarorain-What a coincidence. I like looking in ovens too. I also forgot what was in Yallam's ovens, but Yallam's my favorite town, so :P ^_^ Sorry, not trying to be rude. Yeah I remember what was in Mikasalla's ovens--"I thought the chicken outside was a pet"--Yup. Weird, but still cool! And I couldn't agree with you more! DIE STARRG AND MARRG! But they don't die. They're the main bad guys, and I'm not taking any suggestions until Book 4, BTW, 'cause I've already gotten it written on paper up to Book 3.  
  
Now on with the fic!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 10: The Idiots Known as Starrg and Marrg  
  
In Starrg and Marrg's castle, a lot was going on. Ivan had woken up, Sammi was worrying her head off, and Ivan had to convince her that he was all right. Until....The sound of a door opening and footsteps echoed through the *almost* empty space of the dungeon. Marrg had come in (A/N: Once Sammi found this out, she had a very evil grin on her face...). As soon as he walked by the prison cell that she was in, Sammi jumped out, made a creepy face, and yelled, "BOO!"  
  
Marrg let out a yelp of surprise and accidentally dropped the keys without noticing. Then he ran off. Sammi stuck her hand between the bars and grabbed the keys.  
  
Chapter 11: Reunion  
  
Sammi and Ivan had escaped, but Starrg and Marrg had noticed and were now chasing them all over the countryside. Finally, they managed to give Starrg and Marrg the slip and hid in the forest.  
  
"Whew, that was close," said Ivan, sighing with relief.  
  
"Tell me about it," said Sammi, looking exhausted.  
  
Then, a nearby bush started to rustle, and voices were heard. Sammi and Ivan exchanged nervous glances.  
  
"Why do we have to crawl around like this?" moaned someone with a deep voice.  
  
"Because we don't want the bad guys to see us, stupid!" replied another voice, little more than a whisper.  
  
"OW! Mia, you stepped on my hand!" whined a third voice, distinctively female.  
  
Felix poked his head out of the bush, followed by Sheba and Mia seconds later.  
  
"Ivan! Sammi! You got out!" exclaimed Sheba in surprise.  
  
"You nearly gave us a heart attack, sneaking around in the bushes like that!" replied a completely surprised Sammi, "We thought Starrg and Marrg had caught up with us!"  
  
"Let's go home," said Ivan.  
  
"YES," yelled Felix, " I must have A/C!"  
  
"Umm, Felix," said Mia, "I hate to burst your bubble, but...Weyard castle isn't air conditioned...Duh."  
  
"NOOOOOO!" screamed Felix.  
  
__________________________END OF BOOK I______________________________  
  
How did you like it? The next book is...*looks at piece of paper*..."Under Siege". This coming book is actually gonna be kinda funny. You may ask, how can the GS characters trapped in a besieged castle be funny? Well, maybe if they were being attacked by rabid killer squirrels...But that's not what happens. You'll just have to wait and find out!!! And as always, plz review! Remember, "Under Siege" will still be added onto this story, not a new one. SO REMEMBER I'M STILL UPDATING THIS! 


	5. Book 2: Under Siege: King Garet Spells B...

The Castle Chronicles!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun. Dang it, I hate these stupid disclaimers!!!  
  
FINALLY! I'M UPDATING!! Yes, I have been very busy lately because stupid school has started, dang it! But now you can finally enjoy Book 2!!! Best part about updating is I can improve my typing skillls! I am currently typing at 32 WPM!!!! YAY!!!!!!!! To the Reviewers:  
  
Kyarorain-You really like this story, don't you?  
  
TheOnlyEvilOne-Oh, don't go actin' like Ms. Know-It-All, missy. Look, I'm AUTHOR LADY and I can do whatever I want, especially in the story! Mark my words, Starrg and Marrg'll pay, yes, they'll pay.... DIE EVIL STARRG AND MARRG!!! HAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Book II: Under Siege  
  
Chapter1: King Garet Spells Bad News  
  
"Bad news, guys," said King Garet, "I made the other kingdom mad and now they're gonna attack us!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed Ivan, "We're gonna die! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
"We must prepare defenses!" shouted Isaac.  
  
"Duh," said Mia.  
  
"Can I cast Spark Plasma on 'em?" asked Sammi and Sheba at the same time, grinning evilly.  
  
"Of course," replied Isaac.  
  
"To arms, everyone, to arms!" cried Sir Robert, who was, as usual, tripping over his own feet.  
  
Chapter 2: King Stupid and the Kingdom of Idiotville  
  
In the dark-ish dark of night, the peoples of the Kingdom of Idiotville prepared to attack Weyard Castle.  
  
"We must destroy the evil evil evil King Garet!" declared King Stupid, as Prince Dummy nodded his head.  
  
"Yes," agreed Sir Moron, "He has commited an unforgivable sin."  
  
"Yeah," whined Sir Weirdo, "He called me a stupidhead!"  
  
Chapter 3: Dinner at Weyard Castle  
  
At dinner, the Weyardians were discussing the matter of Idiotville.  
  
"Ya see," explained King Garet, "I called Sir Weirdo an idiot, so now the Kingdom of Idiotville hates us Weyardians"  
  
"Yeah, I see," replied Felix, "It's all your fault."  
  
"How dare you blame King Garet for all this!?" fumed Hama.  
  
"Actually," said King Garet with a stupid grin, "It IS my fault!"  
  
"Yup," said Jenna, "Felix is ALWAYS right."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
There you have it. The beginning of Book 2. Me likes reviews ^__________________________^. Me WANTS reviews! Me wants STAR TREK! *plops down in front of the TV and starts watching Star Trek* ^_^:)(:^o^ ^_____________________________________________^ YAY!!!!!!!!! *bouncing up and down and throwing popcorn at the ceiling*  
  
Piers: O_o; Maybe I can just sneak out of here, unnoticed......  
  
NO! You must wait till story is over! *ties Piers to a chair and cackles insanely*  
  
Piers: HEYYYY!!!  
  
*goes back to watching Star Trek, not listening to Piers*  
  
  
  
Piers: YOU UNTIE ME THIS INSTANT!!!!  
  
Keep it down, I can't hear what Data's saying!  
  
Piers: Untie me NOW, or I'll call your little sister!  
  
Eep! *unties Piers*  
  
Piers: *runs off*  
  
^____________________________________^ As always, plz review!!! 


End file.
